


Un lugar hermoso

by HarrisTomles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Una vez alguien dijo que en lo más alto de la montaña existía un lugar hermoso.Harry/Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Un lugar hermoso

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo cómo empecé a escribir está historia, pero sí que lo hice hace tiempo.

  
  


_**Por ti.** _   
  
  
  


Se decía que en lo más alto de una montaña existía un lugar maravillosamente hermoso. Que si llegabas hasta ella, solo riquezas y fortuna te esperarían.  
  


Sin embargo, muchos intentaron llegar, pero murieron en el intento, todos por causas diferentes de accidentes. El lugar se declaró extremadamente peligroso, pero eso no detenía a las personas y su insana curiosidad.  
  


Empezaron a aparecer personas que aseguraron estar allá arriba, diciendo que todos debían ir porque era extremadamente bello. No obstante, habían personas que les creían y otras no. Pero de esa forma comenzaron a esparcirse más mitos.  
  


Se convirtió en una historia, un cuento para narrar a los niños. Uno que decía que debías esforzarte siempre para llegar a ese lugar amado y preciado para ti.  
  


La locación de la montaña se perdió, todos comenzaron a decir que estuvieron allá y el lugar se perdió entre las habladurías de las personas.  
  


Pero yo no lo olvidé, por más años que pasarán siempre recordaré ese lugar que fue parte de mi niñez, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo, quizás ahora sea un buen momento para ir.  
  


Regresé a mi departamento y busqué mi cuaderno con toda la información que pude recaudar en ese tiempo, no era mucha, pero lo más importante era que yo sabía la dirección exacta de ese lugar.  
  


Escuché el teléfono sonar y dejé todo para acercarme a él.  
  


—¿Hola?  
  


_—Harry, ¿qué le pasó a tu celular? Te he estado llamando desde hace horas._   
  


—Hola, ma. Se quedó sin batería cuando estaba en la facultad y ya no pude cargarlo. ¿Qué necesitabas?  
  


_—Nos llegó tu boleta de calificaciones, tu padre quiere que vengas a casa para que lo celebremos por haber aprobado._   
  


—Estoy pensando en realizar un viaje a otro lugar en estos momentos, ahora que tengo tiempo libre.  
  


_—¿Un viaje? ¿Y a dónde irás?_ —Dudé en decírselo, pero no tenía más opciones, necesitaba su ayuda.  
  


—Quiero ir a ese lugar del que hablaba de niño.  
  


_—¿A ese lugar fantástico? Pero Harry, hijo, era solo un cuento para niños, no existe tal sitio._   
  


—Madre, yo sé que es difícil de creer que exista un lugar así, pero debo ir, siento que es algo que tengo que hacer. Más bien, quería saber si papá podría ayudarme a conseguir un helicóptero.  
  


_—¿Un helicóptero? Creí que solo podías ir caminando a ese lugar._   
  


—Todos lo intentaron caminando y no lo lograron, bueno, mi plan es hacer trampa e ir desde el cielo y no por tierra. He estado tomando clases de paracaidismo y me siento listo para ir.  
  


_—¡¿Paracaidismo?! ¡¿Harry, cuándo fuiste a esos cursos?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?! No, te prohibo hacerlo._   
  


—Madre, yo iré. Ya tengo veinticuatro años y estoy preparado para esto. Lo pensé durante muchísimo tiempo y siento que ya es hora de hacerlo.  
  


_—Harry..._   
  


—No desistiré de esto, no lo haré.  
  


_—... De acuerdo, hablaré con tu padre, pero pienso que deberías hacerlo tú mismo._   
  


—Bueno, ahora le llamo.  
  


_—No vayas a irte de la nada, recuerda siempre mantenerte comunicado._   
  


—Lo haré, ma, adiós. Te quiero.  
  


_—Yo también te quiero, cuídate mucho, hijo._   
  


Colgué el teléfono y llamé a la oficina de mi padre.  
  


—¿Pa?  
  


_—Hola, hijo._   
  


—Quiero hablarte sobre un viaje que haré.  
  
  


| • Una semana después • |   
  
  


Sé que dije que estaba preparado para esto, pero es una completa locura.  
  


—¡Debes saltar en treinta segundos! —gritó el piloto del helicóptero.  
  


—¡De acuerdo, gracias! —Levanté mi dedo pulgar mientras me colocaba en posición para saltar. Respiré profundamente y recordé porqué es que hago esto.  
  


—¡Ahora! —Apenas lo dijo salte hacia mi muerte, ya que recién veía porque nadie lo había intentado por aire.  
  


El lugar estaba rodeado por una inmensa y espesa niebla, no sabía en que momento debía abrir el paracaídas o en donde debía aterrizar.  
  


Le recé a todos los santos que hay y por haber mientras abría el paracaídas e intentaba forzar mi vista para ver donde aterrizar. Pero antes de darme cuenta había chocado contra unos árboles y me llevé muchos golpes antes de detenerme entre sus ramas.  
  


No había salido bien, pero tampoco mal, digo, creo que no tengo nada roto. Me quité la mochila del paracaídas y baje lentamente del árbol.  
  


El lugar era muy gris, no podía ver nada más a un metro de distancia, ni siquiera veía mis pies. Me sentía como en la película de Silent Hill, siento que en cualquier momento tocarán las campanas en alguna iglesia.  
  


Tragué saliva, caminando lentamente por el lugar, creo que si estaba en lo más alto, pero no había nada comparado a un lugar hermoso, hasta parece que llegué a una película de terror.  
  


Bueno, los cuentos originales que Disney copió son espeluznantes, debí suponer que esté sería igual.  
  


Me detuve al escuchar un ruido, incluso dejé de respirar. Por favor, que no sea un asesino ni un monstruo mítico. Me quedé quieto unos segundos más hasta que volví a moverme, este lugar era peligroso.  
  


Comencé a caminar nuevamente, pero no tenía idea de hacia donde dirigirme, es como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer en un agujero trampa o de un acantilado. Sin embargo, después de otros varios metros por fin pude ver algo que no sea neblina.  
  


Era una casa, o eso parecía. Rodeé el lugar buscando alguna puerta o ventana, pero no había nada más que concreto, creí que ya le había la vuelta unas dos veces, pero recién había encontrado una puerta. Jamás había visto una edificación cilíndrica.  
  


Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y activé la linterna para alumbrar el interior, todo estaba extremadamente sucio y desordenado, apenas podía distinguir, lo que fue, una cocina y una sala. Daba miedo, vi algunos juguetes rotos y me aleje lentamente de ellos.  
  


Definitivamente, esté no era el lugar que había imaginado. Me sentía sucio y espantado, como si algo horrible hubiera sucedido aquí. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo y las demás habitaciones, pero no era tan grande como se veía desde afuera.  
  


Otra vez escuché un ruido y, nuevamente, me quedé petrificado. Cerré los ojos rezándole a todos los santos que conocía, incluído a Merlín, pero no volví a escuchar nada más.

¿La curiosidad acaso no mató al gato? No importaba, iba averiguar lo que era ese ruido. Además, mi padre solía decir que las cosas que quería no caerían del cielo, tenía que ir y buscarlas.  
  


Miré todo con más minuciosidad, hasta que vi dentro de un armario y...  
  


—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN CADÁVER!  
  


Tiré el celular de la sorpresa, y con lo golpeado que ya estaba creí que se había roto por completo, pero aún veía su luz. Volví a agarrarlo y lentamente me giré hacia el cuerpo de esa persona.  
  


Quería vomitar, alumbre más de cerca cuando lo vi pestañear, está vez no me detuve a inclinar mi cuerpo y botar lo que tenía en mi estómago.  
  


Estaba vivo, pero se veía en un muy mal estado. Llamé al helicóptero para que vuelva, tenía unas bengalas y humos para dar mi ubicación, sabía que con sus hélices, si bajaba un poco más, disiparía la niebla.  
  


Me acerqué nuevamente a ese chico y levanté mi mano para pasarlo delante sus ojos, sin embargo, no reaccionaba. Estaba sentado y apoyado al muro de un costado.  
  


—¿Hola? —Toqué su cabello, pero no hubo sobresalto, parecía tranquilo. Lo levanté en mis brazos y estaba tan ligero, literalmente no pesaba nada.  
  


Se encontraba en muy mal estado, tenía que llevarlo rápido a un hospital. Lo saqué de la casa y comencé a colocar los humos en el piso y a tirar las bengalas. Tenía que salvarlo, debía hacerlo.  
  


¿Todo esté tiempo estuvo aquí arriba? ¿O desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan inhumano cómo esto?  
  


Cuando finalmente llegó el helicóptero y fuimos al hospital llamé a mis padres, gritaron muy alto cuando les dije dónde estaba, pensaron que yo era el paciente, pero no. Les conté sobre Boo, pensé en llamarlo así por la película de Monsters Inc.  
  


Afortunadamente ellos accedieron a pagar el hospital, lo cual se los agradecía. Cuando se lo llevaron de mis brazos para que lo atendieran, me dieron papeles papeles para firmar junto con muchas preguntas de su parte, dijeron que llamarían a la policía y que lo mejor sería que espere con ellos.  
  


La verdad, tampoco pensaba irme a ningún lado, sentía curiosidad, quería saber más de él. Pero cuando el doctor salió a decirme sobre lo que le había sucedido sentí un dolor horrible en mi pecho.  
  


Él me dijo que Boo no estaba bien alimentado y por lo tanto presentaba un cuadro severo de desnutrición hasta el punto de que no se podía sostener en pie, ya que carecía del desarrollo muscular, esto a consecuencia de no haber hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio, por lo que no se desarrolló apropiadamente.  
  


Piensa que alguien lo debió haber encerrado desde muy pequeño en ese lugar, además de que presentaba trastornos por todo el maltrato que recibió durante muchos años. Estaba traumatizado y todavía no podía adaptarse a la realidad, presentaba trastorno de conducta y no podía hablar.  
  


Tampoco podía visualizar bien, debido a que su vista estaba acostumbrada a ver objetos cercanos, solo las paredes del cuarto en el que lo encontré. Además parecía evitar causar cualquier ruido, ya que tal vez lo golpeaban si hacía alguno.  
  


El diagnóstico no era el más alentador, los médicos concluyeron que los daños cerebrales causados por una mala alimentación y el encierro no le permitiría hablar y mucho menos comunicarse. A no ser con una extensa terapia que requeriría mucho tiempo, dedicación y dinero.

Agradecí lo que hicieron y una hora después me permitieron verlo en su habitación, claro que con muchas recomendaciones, pero igual me alegré mucho. Al entrar lo vi hecho un ovillo en su cama, quizás era natural en él estar en esa posición.  
  


—¿Boo? —Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía verme, por lo que suavemente acaricié su cabello, pero lo vi contraerse, quizás como un acto de reflejo.— Hey, tranquilo, no te haré daño.  
  


Busqué una silla donde sentarme y me puse junto a su cama, volviendo a acariciar lentamente su cabello.  
  


—Está bien, todo está bien ahora —le sonreí—. No sé todo lo que tuviste que pasar en ese lugar, pero ya no estarás solo, yo te cuidaré y me mantendré cerca tuyo, verás que todo mejorará.  
  


No tenía ni la más mínima si él me entendía o comprendía la gravedad de su situación, pero no quería dejarlo solo y no iba a hacerlo.  
  


—No soy bueno bailando, pero me han dicho que canto muy bien, así que cantaré algo para ti.  
  


No quería asustarlo, así que pensé en una canción que quedaría perfecta con él.  
  


_Sweet creature_   
_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_   
_But we're still young_   
_We don't know where we're going_   
_But we know where we belong_

_And oh we started_   
_Two hearts in one home_   
_It's hard when we argue_   
_We're both stubborn_   
_I know, but oh..._   
  


Fue una pequeña parte, pero cuando me di cuenta, él ya se había dormido. Lo mejor sería que también lo haga yo, estás sillas no son lo más cómodo, pero no tenía más opción.  
  


—¿Disculpe? —Un enfermero había entrado—. Los oficiales de policía quieren hablar con usted.  
  


—Claro, por supuesto que sí. —Me levanté del asiento y lo seguí.  
  


—Buenas noches, soy el detective Snyder y él es mi compañero Willeth. —Tomé la mano de casa uno.— Queríamos preguntarle sobre la persona que encontró y cómo llegó hasta él.  
  


—Bueno, no sé si saben, pero esa montaña era realmente por su mito sobre un lugar hermoso que existía.  
  


—Lo sabemos —contestó el detective Snyder—, también sobre la muerte que rondan ese lugar, por eso es que se prohibió subir a él.  
  


—¿No viste los carteles de "Prohibido el paso"? —Cuestionó su compañero.  
  


—No, yo, la verdad, es que vine en un helicóptero. —Miré a otro lado ante lo tonto que debía verme.  
  


—¿Un helicóptero? Eso fue mucho más riesgoso, pudiste haber muerto. —Me recriminó el detective Willeth.  
  


—Bueno, pero sin tu acto tan peligroso, jamás habríamos sabido que ahí arriba había una persona capturada. —Su compañero avalo por mí.— No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás en tu vida.  
  


—Por supuesto que no. —Afirme muy seguro.  
  


—¿No viste a nadie más en ese lugar?  
  


—No, ¿por qué? ¿Creen que haya más personas capturadas?  
  


—Podría ser una posibilidad. —Entre ellos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Willeth volviera a hablarme.— Verás, muchas de las muertes que ocurrieron parecieron ser causadas por otra persona, como si alguien los empujara desde lo alto, en algunos casos incluso encontramos heridas punzo cortantes en sus cuerpos.  
  


—Pero estoy seguro que no vi a nadie más, digo, quizás yo no estaría aquí de no ser así.  
  


—Tienes razón, tuviste muchísima suerte, no abuses de ella.  
  


—Sin embargo, sigue siendo un misterio sin resolver, ya que, por lo que nos dijo el doctor esa persona que hallaste tiene una muy mala condición físico, sería imposible que agarrará un cuchillo y tuviera la fuerza para empujar a alguien al más allá.  
  


—No —negué rotundamente—, él no haría.  
  


—Lo sabemos, pero tampoco podrá decirnos lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, quizás ahora podamos llegar a la cima si ya no hay peligro —comento Snyder—. Pero antes queremos saber si tú te harás cargo de él.  
  


—Claro que sí. Si me lo permiten quisiera llevarlo conmigo a casa.  
  


—Primero tenemos que saber su identidad y sí realmente eres una persona responsable, una trabajadora social de tu ciudad se comunicará contigo para lo último, porque claramente no eres de aquí.  
  


—No, señor.  
  


—Bien, eso es todo, te daré mi tarjeta para cualquier duda que tengas, y nosotros te llamaremos para cualquier cosa.  
  


—Pero no les di mi número —dije al tener su tarjeta en mi mano.  
  


—El hospital ya nos lo proporcionó, nos vemos.  
  


—Claro, adiós... —Ambos se fueron antes de que terminara de hablar.  
  


Guardé la tarjeta y volví a la habitación a descansar, mañana será un día igual de agitado.  
  
  


| • Dos meses después • |   
  
  


—¿Te gusta, verdad? —Lo vi sonreír y eso causó una gran alegría en mí.  
  


Era la primera vez que le invitaba un chocolate. A tenido que seguir una dieta estricta durante las primeras y poder darle algo delicioso ya era un gran logro.  
  


Boo aún no podía caminar y menos hablar, pero ya estiraba sus músculos sin dolor, y lo veía mirarme fijamente. Aún si es a distancia, creo que al fin puedo decir que me reconoce.  
  


—Mañana saldremos al parque, yo sé que te gusta ver el cielo resplandeciente, y ya verifiqué que está vez no lloverá, no como la última vez —dije riendo mientras le daba otro pequeño pedazo de chocolate.  
  


—Mi madre dijo que vendrá la semana que viene para verte. Le agradas mucho, eh.  
  


Boté la envoltura en el basurero, y lo acomodé mejor en el sofá y con la manta sobre sus piernas. Sé que le fascinaba ver dibujos animados, aunque algunos a mí me parecían muy tontos. Sin embargo, si a él le gustaban no iba a objetar nada.  
  


Además, me gustaba ver el brillo de sus ojos, no reía ni comentaba nada, pero en sus ojos podía ver tantas cosas, eran muy hermosos. Sin embargo, tuve que dejarlo solo cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar.  
  


—¿Hola?  
  


_—Harry Styles, habla el detective Snyder._   
  


—Oh, hola, quiero decir, buenas noches. ¿Sucedió algo?  
  


_—Quería informarle que encontramos a la familia de Louis y que ellos vendrán a su casa mañana._   
  


—Oh... comprendo, gracias. —Colgué el teléfono antes de que me dijera algo más.  
  


Volví a la sala y me senté junto a Louis a ver la televisión. Me giré a verlo y vi la alegría en sus ojos al ver la televisión.  
  


Hace un mes y medio supe que su nombre era Louis William Tomlinson, que había sido secuestrado de un cinema cuando tenía tres años y que después de unos años de su desaparición sus padres se ocultaron del mundo por las repercusiones y acosos que estaban sufriendo.  
  


Creí que jamás los hallarían, y una parte posesiva y egoísta mía quería que así fuera. Pero ahora se lo llevarían mañana, Louis se iría con ellos y dudaba mucho que me permitieran volver a verlo.  
  


Pasé la manga de mi brazo por mis ojos para quitar las lágrimas y cuando volví a verlo, él me estaba mirando. Pude ver en sus ojos la confusión.  
  


—No pasa nada —dije, intentando sonreír, pero fallando miserablemente—. Louis, te tengo buenas noticias, mañana verás a tus padres, ellos vendrán aquí y tú te... —Me quedé al sentir que la voz me fallaba y mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.  
  


Lo atraje hacia y cubrí su cuerpo con mis brazos, olí el aroma de su cabello mientras más hipidos salían de mi boca. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedará siempre conmigo. Lo abrace con un poco más de fuerza al pensar que me lo arrebatarían de las manos.  
  


Pero algo sorprendente pasó, pude sentir débilmente los brazos de Louis a los costados de mi cuerpo. No lo había visto moverse voluntariamente antes, solo cuando la fisioterapeuta viene y le hace estiramientos, impulsándolo a moverse.  
  


Eso me hizo llorar con más fuerza. Lo iba a perder y tenía mucho miedo de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Por lo que, solo pude quedarme abrazado a él mientras me desahogaba. Solo cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerme lo solté, después de muchísimo rato.  
  


Me levanté y después lo tomé entre mis brazos para llevarlo a la cama, lo arrope bien y me acosté a su lado, no tenía ganas de lr a mi cama, si iba a ser mi última noche a su lado, quería dormir a su lado.  
  


A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero, me fui a bañar y después desperté a Louis para su baño, él aún usaba pañales, ya que no controlaba la fisiología de su cuerpo, por lo que siempre tenía que estar atento a su persona.  
  


Y no me quejaba, digo, no requería mucho trabajo. Y si lo dejaba viendo el televisor se quedaba tranquilo mientras yo hacía mis cosas.  
  


Pero hoy no era un buen día, no sabía a qué hora llegarían, sin embargo, me di el tiempo de preparar el desayuno favorito de Louis, con su dieta no era lo más rico del mundo, pero tenía más sabor que cualquier otra cosa.  
  


Me senté a su lado y lo ayude a comer, podía sostener la cuchara, pero aún no podía comer solo. No obstante, yo sabía que el mejoraría, un día estaría bien, aunque yo ya no esté a su lado y no sigamos el mismo camino.  
  


Cuando terminé de desayunar lo llevé a la sala y prendí el televisor, siempre estaba en su canal favorito. Yo me fui al escritorio que está a unos metros a terminar de trabajar. Así siempre podía vigilarlo.  
  


Mientras más horas pasaban yo me sentía super nervioso, no había podido dejar de mirar a Louis, pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me sentí un poco más relajado.  
  


¿Quién vendría a la hora del almuerzo?  
  


Comencé a cortar diferentes verduras mientras ponía el agua a hervir, con su almuerzo tenía una dieta sumamente rígida, no podía cambiarle nada, aunque a veces quisiera.  
  


Dejé todo en la olla y volví a la sala para ver a Louis, pero justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre del departamento. Me quedé estático, _no podía ser._  
  


Me acerqué a la puerta y vi por la mirilla a la trabajadora social, era normal que ella también viniera. No pude retener el momento, así que abrí la puerta.  
  


—Hola, Marianne.  
  


—Hola, Harry, mira, quiero presentarte a los señores Tomlinson. —Se hizo a un lado y ambos señores me dieron la mano.  
  


—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó la señora asomándose a ver detrás de mí.  
  
  


—Claro, por favor, sí. —Me hice a un lado y les permití el acceso.— Pero con cuidado, incluso tardó en adaptarse con su fisioterapeuta y nutricionista.  
  


—¿Harry, ya tienes todo listo? —Me preguntó Marianne mientras yo le miraba confundido, hasta que comprendí a lo que se refería.  
  


—No, lo siento, pero ahora mismo pondré sus cosas en una maleta.  
  


Había olvidado por completo empacar sus cosas, o quizás no, tal vez jamás quise hacerlo. Pero tener que hacerlo ahora era realmente doloroso.  
  


Volví a la sala y Louis parecía muy asustado, fui al armario para traer su silla de ruedas, normalmente yo lo llevaba cargando a todos lados, excepto cuando salíamos de casa. Me acerqué a ellos y coloqué a Louis sobre la silla de ruedas, dolía verlo, y más ver sus ojos confusos y tristes.  
  


—Louis, tú te irás con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? —hablé con la voz más firme que tenía, aunque sabía que se rompería en cualquier momento.  
  


—Muchas gracias, en serio, tú lo encontraste y lo cuidaste todo este tiempo, no sabemos cómo pagárselo. —Su madre se acercó a abrazarme.  
  


Pero en mi cabeza sus palabras resonaban y otras más fuertes gritaban en mi mente para decírselo, y esas eran _"deme a su hijo"._

Tuve miedo de ese pensamiento y de llegar a decirlo en voz alta.  
  


No me moví de mi sitio cuando ella se alejo y oí el sonido de la silla de ruedas, miré el piso, ya que no era capaz de verlo marcharse y cómo lo alejaban de mí.  
  


Pero cuando oí un golpe sordo me asusté, fue entonces que vi a Louis en el piso queriendo levantar su hacia mí. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar mientras corría hacia él y lo tomaba entre mis brazos.  
  


—Ha... Ha... Ha... —Sé que quería decir mi nombre, por lo que lo abracé más fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda.  
  


—Lo sé, Lou, lo sé. —Miré a sus padres buscando qué decirles.— Yo quiero mucho a su hijos, por favor, no lo aparten de mí. Yo jamás me sobrepase con él y jamás lo haría. Por favor, créanme cuando les digo que lo necesito conmigo y que siempre estaré a su lado dándole todo lo que necesita.  
  


—Harry... —Marianne me miró con lástima mientras yo escondía mi rostro en el cuello de Louis mientras seguía manteniéndolo entre mis brazos.  
  


—Nosotros volveremos mañana.  
  


Fue lo último que escuché, después de que la puerta se cerró alejé un poco el rostro de Louis para repartir besos por su rostro y quitarle las pequeñas lágrimas que había dejado salir.  
  


Estaríamos bien, juntos sería así.  
  
  
  


| • Dos años después • |   
  
  


—¡Ha... rry! —Me acerqué ante el grito de Louis y lo vi listo para salir de la bañera. Le gustaba tomar baños.  
  


Cuando mi trabajo próspero pudimos mudarnos a un departamento más grande y a Louis realmente le encantaba esa bañera gigantesca.  
  


—Vamos a vestirte, Lou.  
  


Él ya podía caminar, no bien, pero a su manera lo hacía. Además, ya hablaba un poco mejor, no tenía largas conversaciones ni hablaba fluido, pero que pronunciará simples palabras era algo maravilloso.  
  


Aunque se acostumbró a que lo cargará en brazos en el departamento, me fascinaba. También podía ir al baño, no durante las noches, pero en el día si podía llegar lentamente. Aún necesitaba ayuda, pero hacía muchísimas más cosas que antes. Por lo que, siempre lo felicitaba y le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de su progreso.  
  


Sus padres me permitieron quedarme a su lado, claro que con sus visitas semanales, pero igual se los agradecía infinitamente.

Un día, él me dijo que me quería, no entendía a qué clase de cariño se refería, pero cuando me señaló el televisor de dos personas besándose lo entendí.  
  


Desprevenidamente me da besos en la boca, pero siempre reía como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura, entonces yo le robaba otros cuantos besos. Era maravilloso estar a su lado.  
  


—Muy bien, ya estamos listos para ir al parque —le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras buscaba su andadera.  
  


Tenía más masa muscular, pero aún nos faltaba un largo camino que recorrer juntos. A veces, llegaba a pensar que si él aprendía a correr, lo haría para alejarse de mí. Pero su sonrisa quitaba todas las dudas en mi cabeza.  
  
  


—Ha... rry...  
  


—¿Sí, mi Lou? —pregunté caminando a su ritmo.  
  


—Te... amo...  
  


Me detuve al oírlo decir aquello y él también se detuvo. Lo miré estupefacto hasta que sus palabras lograron procesarse en mi cerebro y nuevamente sentía las lágrimas juntarse en mis ojos.  
  


Me acerqué a él y junte mi frente con la suya.— Yo también te amo, Lou, te amo muchísimo. —Finalicé dándole un beso casto en los labios.  
  


Pasearíamos por todo el parque antes de volver a nuestro hogar, junto con el mayor tesoro de mi vida.  
  


_Una vez alguien dijo que en lo más alto de la montaña se escondía un lugar hermoso._

_Una vez alguien logró llegar hasta ahí._

_Pero no era el lugar, eras tú, mi Lou._   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
